theimmortalsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Milk Hibiki
=2011= Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Immortals Series Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley 21:56, April 24, 2011‎ Hello Are you still around? If you are, would you mind giving me bureaucrat status on this wiki? I could help out a lot. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 02:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Milk Hibiki first of all let me say THANK YOU so much 4 creating the Immortals Series Wiki, I have had such a amazing time contirbuting to it over the months. Now onto my question you see I can't seem 2 put a picture of Ever in the Ever charcther wiki info box. I have a pic of her in there now but I can't get it into the info box. I would Love it if you could help me with this! Please get back 2 me soon K? MarieBellaCullen1921 :) Book Series affiliation? There's a cool series by Maggie Shayne and I think it might be a good idea if The Immortal Series and The Portal Trilogy (http://theportaltrilogy.wikia.com/wiki/The_Portal_Trilogy_Wiki) wikis could be affiliated since they have related topics and similar audiences! Let me know if you'd be interested since it could raise traffic for both wikis :) Gcheung28 (talk) 23:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Other wiki Noticed about a month after you made this wiki that somebody made a w:c:TheImmortals about the same topic. They only have 2 pages compared to your 59. Perhaps the two wikis could do a merger? +Y 05:50, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Milk Hibiki! My name is Ariana- I'm on the Community team over here at Wikia. I love your wiki and was wondering if you'd be open to a main page makeover with a new skin, logo, headers, media, etc. Let me know if you have any comments/questions/concerns! Thanks so much, Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 22:51, June 24, 2014 (UTC)